


Olympus Academy (The Truth Of The Gods) [Highschool AU]

by Rei_Kagimine



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Bullying, Fear, Hate Speech, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Other, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Kagimine/pseuds/Rei_Kagimine
Relationships: Dionysus & Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Poseidon & Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Thanatos (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 4





	1. First Day of School

It's just the start of a new year of school for Zeus and Poseidon, but it's the first day of Taturus for Hades. Zeus had gotten up and woken both his older and younger brother up singing about the first day of school. Zeus is not known for his singing but he’s better known for playing sports and hanging with various girls all the time. Hades was anxious for his first day of school, Poseidon saw him and tried to encourage him and convince his youngest brother that he was gonna be ok.  
“How could you know? You’re popular and I’m not. Everyone already knows you.” Hades practically spat  
"Don't be such a baby" Poseidon shot back  
Hades just rolled his eyes in annoyance as Poseidon tried to make him feel better about the day but it was just hopeless blabbering to Hades. So Zeus who was a Senior was driving Poseidon, a Junior and Hades, a freshmen to school. Along the ride, Zeus picked up his girlfriend that he constantly cheats on Hera. When she got into the car, Poseidon couldn't help but laugh and Hades cracked up quietly.  
"What in the Taturus is so funny" Hera yelled out angrily  
"Nothing" Poseidon and Hades said trying not to die because of an angry Cheerleader.  
Poseidon and Hades both knew about Zeus cheating on Hera with Aphrodite which wasn't surprising, Aphrodite is the hottest girl in school plus she's dating hephaestus the smartest, most handy and ugliest guy in school. We got to school Hades and Poseidon hoped out before Zeus. They knew he didn't like to be seen with the invisible nerd and the swim team captain. Hades walked into the crowded, he was scared of crowded place. He usually liked the quiet and not the loud, crowded and small hallways of the school, he preferred the quiet library or comic book store. Hades was hated because everyone thought of him as a monster but it wasn't true, he was a soft yet shy boy who liked the color black, he wasn't bad. He was just misunderstood and thats why he's always alone. He had no one to talk to plus he couldn't come out of the closet because Hades was Gay. He was too scared to tell anyone, including the fact of no one liking him, Ares didn't like he as well. Ares hated Hades with a passion. Anyway, it was the first lesson of the day which was math, Hades loved math mainly because it was simple to him and quite easy so while the teacher, Mrs.Pandora, was teaching, Hades was finishing nexts weeks homework. Hades rose his hand so he could go to the bathroom. Something or someone was waiting for him.


	2. The waiting Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Warning⚠ slurs are being used in this chapter

Hades sighed, turning off the sink and grabbed a few of paper towels. When he turned around to throw them away, he realized Ares and some of his much taller and bigger buddies had followed him into the bathroom.  
“What are you doing here?” Ares asked as Hades put the paper towels in the trash can.  
“I was using the bathroom.” Hades replied, trying to go around Ares to head back to class to no avail as Ares musclar buddies blocked his path.  
“That’s not what I meant, faggot.” Ares growled, grabbing Hades and pinning him against the wall. “I meant, what are you doing at a school for human beings when you aren’t one?” Hades’ eyes grew wide as he struggled against Ares’ grip. “Let’s show him exactly what happens to faggots around here, boys.” Ares said as he released Hades, stepping out of the way, which was all the warning Hades had before he was being punched and kicked and hit and kneed all over. By the time they were done, Hades was on the ground, his nose bloody and broken, his eyes black and swollen, and his skin bruised to a patchwork of black and blue.  
“C’mon boys. That’s enough for now. We shouldn’t be anywhere near this faggot if we don’t have to be.” Ares growled, kicking Hades in the stomach one last time for good measure before him and his bulky buddies fled out of the room, heading to class.  
Hades groaned, dragging himself into an upright position. It was never fun when the school bullies found a reason to beat you up, especially if you were a closeted member of the LTGBQ+ community and they somehow managed to find out. Hades cried on the bathroom floor, he held himself as he wished for all the pain to just go away.

(P.S.A be nice to the gays, lesbos, pans, trans and aces)


	3. What everybody thinks of me

Hades managed to make his way to Poseidon, his cool, nice, and chill brother.  
"Poseidon... How did Ares know?" Hades groaned in pain.  
"Huh? Know what?" Poseidon asked, not yet noticing his little brother's condition.  
"How did Ares know I was gay?" Hades growled slowly.  
"What? Ares knew?" Posiedon exclaimed. "But I didn't tell anybody- shit."  
"What? Who in the Tarturus did you tell!?" Hades yelled in anger.  
"I might've accidentally told Zeus." Posiedon said slowly.  
"You what!?" Hades yelled, the anger boiling inside him  
"I was stoned! I didn't mean to! He must've told Aphrodite, who must've told Ares. Hades, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Posiedon stopped short, his sentence dying, unfinished, on his lips.  
Hades' anger boiled over and his whole body was immersed in blue and black flames as he yelled out in rage. Poseidon couldn't stop him at that point, he'd completely lost control. His rage was taking over his body, his mind and his movements.  
People came streaming out of class to investigate, the teachers steering the students back into the classrooms. Mrs. Pandora approached, a calm look on her face.  
"Posiedon, what's going on?" Mrs. Pandora asked.  
"He lost control because I accidentally told Zeus something and he spread it around to everyone." Poseidon replied in fear and worriedness.  
"I trusted you." Hades rowled. "And of all the people you could've told my secret to, you chose our loose-lipped, loud-mouthed brother." Hades' spat in anger, his flames getting stronger.  
"I wasn't myself dude, we were in a safe place. Plus I didn't think he'd tell anyone because I thought he didn't care anyhow." Poseidon admitted.  
"Right. Because it's me, no one cares! I see how it is. It would all be better if I weren't around. Enjoy your now perfect life since I won't be in it anymore." Hades growled, storming off.  
Hades' flames died down after awhile since he went to his safe place to hide and calm down. Hades' safe place was a big one in closet, it held a soft weighted blanket, a huge blue teddy bear for Hades to cuddle and a bunch of snacks and a lot of Tim Burton Movies. All theses things made Hades happy and kept him from getting angry or sad.


	4. Thanatos

After hades rested in his closet, he got out, and went to his favorite place in Olympus, Helen park. Helen park was almost always empty so Hades usually sat on the grass at the park. Hades would always pick at the grass when he went but Hades' felt off when he came to the park, he could feel another presence, it was gently yet very cold. Hades walked toward the presences and it was a boy, the boy had a gentle expression on his face, his hair was long, and pitch black like a moonless night. Hades cheeks turned from red all the way to blue.  
"You ok stranger?" The boy said  
Hades snapped back into reality "Oh uh yes, thank you" Hades' replied with a goofy smile  
"I'm Thanatos, you are?" Thanatos asked  
"Oh, I'm Hades. Its a pleasure to meet you" Hades answered with a gentle smile.  
"You as well Hades" Thanatos said smiling.  
After this interaction, Hades' and Thanatos became good friend and hung out at the park a lot.


End file.
